


First Meetings and Marvel Movies

by WolfsHowl5678



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, Human!Ghostwriter, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, slight spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsHowl5678/pseuds/WolfsHowl5678
Summary: Danny really should have known not to take over Sam's shift at the movie theater. But hey, at least he got a date out of it.





	First Meetings and Marvel Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored, wrote this, and now it's 3 am and I'm suffering(tm).

“Hey, umh, are you alright?”

 

Danny really should have known not to take over Sam’s shift today. Especially with her asking so much. He really, really should have known. But with all the ghost fighting he did, along with homework and his job, he had fallen out of the loop as to exactly what movie had just come out until it was to late.

 

(He was almost 100% certain Sam knew and had manipulated his ignorance to her advantage.)

 

So here he stood, waiting to usher out the fifth Marvel fan that day, sighing because there were still two showings of Infinity War before his shift ended, and he was in charge of getting people out of the theatre.Lots of people stayed until the after credit scenes, of course, but a few ended up staying even later. Of course, most of the others had been crying, which had just been uncomfortable for everyone involved. This guy, however, just looked _pissed_.

 

“No, I am most _definitely_ not alright. How could they do that? Loki had so many more powers available to him, but nooo he just went and used _daggers_ like a _fool_ and got killed! There’s no way he’s actually dead either, because he didn’t turn blue when he died, his illusion stayed up.”

 

Ah, a Loki stan. Great.

 

“Besides that, there were so many other ways he could have killed Thanos even with the daggers, instead of whatever _that_ was.” The man was gesturing at the screen angrily, and Danny closed his eyes, praying for strength.

 

“Yeah, okay, that’s great man, and I’m sure tumblr would love to hear about it, but the next movie is going to be starting soon and we really need to clean up.” Danny explained, using his best ‘customer service’ voice. Sam owed him one when she got back.

 

The man, now that Danny had a closer look, was actually rather attractive. Dark hair and a goatee, a dark grey scarf wrapped around his throat. He had glasses on, and a purple trench coat, giving him an air of ‘snooty nerd’ type. He looked only a few years older than Danny himself, maybe 25 tops.

 

The man opened his mouth again, and Danny could already see the fire in his eyes. He was attractive, but not attractive enough for Danny to want to lose his job over. That wasn’t going to stop him from asking the dude out, though.

 

“Look, I’m just trying to do my job but if you really want to talk Marvel theories then here.” Danny said, taking out a piece of paper and scribbling down his phone number on it. “You can yell about Loki’s death as much as you like, but we really have to start cleaning up.”

 

The man gave him a strange look before pocketting the paper.

 

“Fair enough, I suppose. What’s your name, by the way?” he asked, and Danny stuck out his hand.

 

“Danny. And yours?” he asked. The man shook his hand briefly.

 

“Andrew.” he said. Danny gave him a quick grin as he walked off.

 

“Okay, see you later then.” he said, mind already forgetting the meeting in favor of cleaning up.

~~

_‘Loki’s death is still bothering me’_

 

_‘I mean, why would they do that?’_

 

_‘It was predictable, certainly, but still irritating and shocking nonetheless’_

 

Danny groan in annoyance as his phone vibrated, bleary eyes looking over the new texts. Right after his shift ended, he spent the rest of his night fighting off ghosts. His eyes glazed over, staring uncomprehendingly at the new texts.

 

‘ _T_ _his is Andrew, btw’_

 

Right. The stranger from the movie theatre.

 

**‘Personally, I’m more offended at Peter’s death, but off I go I guess’**

 

He let his head drop back onto the bed as he he waited for a response.

 

‘ _T_ _hat’s fair. Peter’s death was shocking, and, I believe, completely undeserved.’_

 

**‘Marvel needs to leave my spider son alone. He is too pure’**

 

_‘Very true. I’m still more offended at Loki’s death though’_

 

Danny sighed, wondering how this had become his life. He was debating Marvel deaths with a hot Loki-stan at 3am. Of all the ways he’d thought today would turn out, this hadn’t been it.

 

_‘Also, personally, I don’t understand Captain America’s ‘we don’t trade lives’ shtick. The fates of half of the entire universe was at stack, and you want to save on person? What sort of bullshit is that? H a l f of the universe could die, and you want to waste time trying to save one person who’d might die anyways on the off chance he might survive? Forgive me if I question his decisions.’_

 

**‘Tbf it’s captain america. He’s kinda got that whole ‘nobody dies’ stick up his ass all the time’**

 

_‘His origin story is that he fought as a soldier. That seems like the kind of ‘necessary sacrifice’ he would have learned to make.’_

 

**‘You got me there. Plot convenience?’**

 

_‘I hate plot convenience.’_

 

**‘You and me both dude’**

 

Unable to suppress a small grin, Danny rolled over so that he was on his back, staring up at his phone screen.

 

**‘At least it was funny at some parts?’**

 

_‘A small consolation for over half the major characters dying.’_

 

**‘You gotta take what you can get man’**

 

_‘I don’t want to. I want everyone to still be alive.’_

 

**‘Yeah, I don’t think that’s gonna happen.’**

 

_‘Then I’ll write my own version where it does.’_

 

**‘Like fanfic?’**

 

_‘Yes, does that bother you?’_

 

**‘Not at all’**

 

Danny could feel his eyes sliding shut, the complete exhaustion from the day finally catching up with him. It dragged at him until he felt he could barely keep his eyes open, the tiredness settling deep into his bones.

 

**‘I’m about to pass out, but we can talk more tomorrow if you still want to. Maybe meet up for coffee?’**

 

_‘Are you asking me out?’_

 

**‘Yes’**

 

_‘Consider it a date, then. Goodnight Danny.’_

 

**‘Goodnight Andrew’**

 

Danny fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting this out there because I always do and it's habit now, but I have a discord, come hang out! https://discord.gg/mv7saFv


End file.
